


Tomato Rice or Chicken Noodle

by Thursdays_Angel



Series: Being Human [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/pseuds/Thursdays_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets sick. Dean cares for him. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Rice or Chicken Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone following the series, I know it's been a while. No, I haven't forgotten about it but life has just gotten in my way. Hopefully it won't be so long before I come up with the next one.

            Castiel knew something was wrong the moment he woke up that morning. He hadn’t felt right the night before, little aches and pains he attributed to helping our around the salvage yard, but this was different. His head hurt, he felt dizzy and when he sat up a wave of nausea hit him. Castiel took a deep breath through his mouth in an attempt to quell the nausea. He could barely breathe through his nose.

            Something was wrong with his vessel, of that he had no doubt. He stood and promptly fell back on to the bed when his vision darkened. The dizziness he felt increased to the point that he swayed even after returning to a sitting position. Eventually his vision cleared and he tried standing again, slower this time.

            Luckily the dizziness stayed away long enough for him to leave his room. When he reached the top of the stairs he considered going back. It seemed like too much work to go down them.

            With a sigh that hurt his chest and throat, Castiel slowly made his way downstairs. He gripped the banister as tightly as he could, not wanting to fall should his lightheadedness return.

            His throat and chest felt strange right before his throat constricted and a horrible cough racked his frame. At the end of it something that felt to have a jelly-like texture came up into his mouth. Castiel had no idea what it was and no intention of swallowing it.

            All sense of light headedness disappeared with the singular goal to rid himself of the disgusting substance which had taken up residence in his mouth. He raced towards the sink, and with the help of more coughing spit the phlegm out.

            The yellowish gooey substance made his stomach turn and want to gag some more.

            “Hey Cass it’s about time you… Cass?”

            Castiel felt his throat constrict once more and he suddenly couldn’t breathe. It only lasted a moment before he was able to take a gasping breath. It seemed as if the spasms were beginning to subside. He was slowly taking deep breaths.

            He heard Dean move closer then felt a hand on his back. “You don’t look too good man.” There was a pause right before he heard the water turn on, “and that’s gross.” Dean’s hand moved from his back to rest on his forehead. “Damn Cass, you’re hot.”

            Dean went to move his hand away but Castiel stopped him. Dean’s hand felt nice and cool. “Is that a flirtation?”

            Though he didn’t see it Castiel imagined Dean rolling his eyes. Of course this was the point when Castiel realized he had closed his eyes a while ago.

            “Can I have my hand back?”

            “No, it feels nice.” Coughing overtook him once again. When it stopped he said, “I think there is something wrong with my vessel.”

            “Yeah, you’re sick Cass,” he pulled his hand away and Castiel whimpered at the loss. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

            Dean helped him slowly make his way back to his room. Castiel had only been awake for a short period of time and yet once he lay back down he felt absolutely exhausted. “I do not like this Dean,” he rasped.

            “No one likes being sick,” Dean pulled the blankets up over Castiel. He tried to throw the blankets off, he was too hot, but Dean held firm. “I know you feel hot but that’s because you have a fever. Trust me, you need to stay covered. I’ll see if I can’t find something to help bring the fever down.”

            Dean left the room and Castiel promptly threw the blankets off. His clothes were soaked in sweat. He felt absolutely disgusting. His head also felt like it was going to explode. There was too much pressure.

            Castiel sat up and immediately his head stopped feeling quite as full. He still couldn’t breathe though his nose, much to his disappointment.

            Dean returned carrying a few bottles and a glass of some coppery colored substance. He put the glass down on the bedside table along with all but one bottle when he opened and poured a dark liquid into a small plastic cup.

            “Drink this,” Dean said, handing him what he’d just poured. “It’s going to taste like crap but it’ll help you feel better.” He reached down and pulled the blankets back up. “You need to stay covered.”

            “It’s hot,” he complained. He took the medicine Dean had given him. He pulled a face, “That’s disgusting.”

            “It’s cold medicine. It’s supposed to be disgusting.” Dean put more pillows behind Castiel and made sure the covers were tucked tightly around him. “Once your fever breaks you’re going to start feeling cold. I know you feel hot but trust me, this is going to help.”

            Castiel decided to take Dean’s word for it. He was too tired to argue.

            “You also need to keep hydrated. I brought you ginger ale. It’ll help if you have an upset stomach too.”

            It was then that his stomach gave an upset rumble. Castiel groaned. “This is very unpleasant.”

            “I know. Try and get some sleep. I’ll come check on you in a few.”

            Castiel nodded slowly, his eyes already drooping. He lay further back into the pillows and let the world around him fade away.

* * *

            When Castiel awoke he was buried underneath the blankets and curled into the tightest ball he could possibly make himself into. By far, the chills were the worst. At least his other symptoms seemed to have improved. Though he couldn’t decide if being unable to breathe though his nose was better or worse than currently having stuff run out of it. He did decide that being human was quite messy and that not everything was pleasant.

            Dean had been in to check on him more than once if the adding and removing of items from the table was any indication. The bed dipped behind him. Castiel slowly turned, cracking his eyes open to peer at the hunter. He groaned.

            “Feeling any better?” Dean asked.

            Castiel rolled over and curled towards Dean and the warmth he was giving off. “I’m cold and my nose is leaking. This is all quite unpleasant.”

            “I know. I can’t think of anyone who likes feeling sick. Here,” he held out some of the dark liquid again, “time for more medicine.”

            A while escaped Castiel’s throat and he brought the blanket up to cover his mouth. He would prefer not to ingest more of the foul liquid. Though it had seemed to help relieve his symptoms. Perhaps he could stand the taste for a few quick seconds. Dean pulled at the blankets and Castiel decided the taste wasn’t worth it.

            He groaned again but Dean was currently stronger than he was. “Come on Cass, take the medicine then you can go back to sleep. Please don’t live up to the whole ‘man-cold’ stereotype.”

            “‘Man-cold’?”

            “A lot of guys turn into big babies when they get sick.”

            Reluctantly Castiel took the proffered dose of medicine. The taste brought on a full body shudder and he rubbed his tongue along the roof of his mouth in an attempt to make it go away faster. “I have never been ill before Dean.”

            “I know,” Dean tucked him back in. “Try and get some more sleep. It’s pretty much the best thing for you right now.”

            Castiel felt his eyes drooping once more. Being sick was exhausting. “Will you stay?”

            Fingers carded though his hair. It felt wonderful. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

            Castiel fell asleep to the feeling of Dean’s fingers though his hair.

* * *

            Dean stayed with Castiel until he was sure he was asleep. Dean hated seeing his friend sick. This human thing had been fun up until he’d seen Cass hacking up a lung into the kitchen sink. He pressed his hands against Cass’s forehead, he wasn’t quite as warm as before. It looked like his fever had finally broken. He still sounded stuffed up and his voice was raspier than normal. At least it looked like he was waking up long enough to drink something. Dean picked up the empty glass to take and refill.

            “How’s he doing?” Bobby asked when Dean went back downstairs.

            “His fever finally broke,” Dean replied as he refilled the glass. “He’s curled up like a taco. Does _not_ want to take any medicine. Managed to con him into it though. You should have seen the look on his face when he took it.” Dean shook his head and placed the glass on the counter beside him.

            “Has he had anything to eat?”

            Dean shook his head again. “He’s been pretty nauseous. I’m making sure he’s getting plenty of fluids. I think I’ll see if he can stomach some toast next time he wakes up then go from there.”

            Bobby nodded and went back to whatever he had been doing before. More research for all Dean knew. Even though he had a rough exterior Dean knew Bobby was just as worried about Cass as he was. Granted it did seem to be just a simple cold but for someone who had never been sick before this had to suck more than usual.

            Dean went into the kitchen and began to look through the cupboards for something to eat. As he was looking he saw a can of tomato soup. An idea sprang to mind and he immediately checked to see if there was any rice, “yatzee,” pulled it and the soup out and began to put his idea together.

* * *

            Castiel woke up to the smell of something that made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. Luckily it was due to hunger and not nausea this time. Castiel realized he hadn’t eaten anything the entire time he had been sick.

            He also realized that his nose was finally clearing. He sat up carefully noticing Dean putting a bowl of soup on the bedside table. The hunter smiled at him before sitting beside him on the bed. “Feeling better?”

            Castiel nodded slowly. “Much compared to how I felt this morning.”

            “That’s good.” Dean picked the bowl back up. “Here, I want you to try and eat something.” A light blush spread across his cheeks, making his freckles stand out. “I made you some soup.”

            It smelled so good Castiel could almost taste it. His stomach rumbled again. He took the bowl and the first spoonful made him groan. “This is wonderful Dean, thank you.”

            Dean rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. “Um… thanks? My mom used to make me tomato rice soup when I wasn’t feeling good. I just though, you know, this being the first time you’ve ever been sick and all. I figured I’d give you something simple.” He shrugged. “It was either this or chicken noodle.”

            Castiel felt much better the more he ate. The liquid of the soup soothed his throat. All too soon though he found the bowl empty. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was. “Is there more?”

            Dean smiled at him and took the bowl back. “Yeah, there’s a little left. Just make sure you don’t overdo it. I don’t want you throwing up later.”

            Castiel didn’t want that either. He was already experiencing more unpleasant aspects of humanity than he’d wanted. He had no desire to add more to the list.

            Dean reached out and put a hand on Castiel’s forehead then to either side of his face. Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head to the side, leaning into Dean’s touch. “What are you doing?” he asked.

            “Checking your fever,” Dean replied, pulling his hand away. “It feels like your temp is back to normal. You still pretty tired?”

            Castiel felt sleep pulling at him again but he fought the urge to succumb. “I am all right. Though if it isn’t too much trouble I think I would like to shower.”

            Dean gathered up the used dishes and stood. “Okay but only if you’re up to it. I’ll just run these down to the kitchen then get the shower ready for you.”

            Castiel started to protest. “Dean—”

            “You’re still sick Cass,” Dean interrupted, “I’m not trying to make you sound like an idiot or anything but you’re still learning your limitations as a human. Sure you feel okay right now but if you over exhort yourself you’ll go right back to feeling like crap. Besides I’d really like for you not to get sick just because you moved too much getting ready for the shower.”

            “As much as Castiel hated to admit it Dean had a point. “I really am a burden to you like this.”

            “No you’re really not. Look,” Dean took a seat on the edge of the bed again, “you’re gonna get your mojo back but this… I mean… for me this gives me something that _I_ can teach _you._ Come on Cass, we’re just mud-monkeys right and you, you’re an _angel_.” Dean’s smile this time didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You know more than I ever will, seen more. Do you have any idea how little I can teach you?”

            Dean had already taught him more than he knew. There was much more to being human than Dean realized. Castiel had much to learn. He also couldn’t deny how much he liked watching Dean’s face light up every time the hunter introduced something new to him.

            “If you insist,” Castiel conceded finally.

            “I do,” Dean once more gathered the used items. “I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

            Once Dean left Castiel laid back against his pillows and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Of the many things he missed about being an angel, his ability to regulate his temperature, to stay warm, was one of them. The constant feeling of hot and cold was tiresome. In his short time as a human he came to realize he absolutely _hated_ being cold.

            He had just begun to doze off when Dean returned. Castiel let Dean help him to the bathroom. Once he was left alone and the gloriously hot water was running over him Castiel gave a great sigh of relief. Not only was he feeling better by simply getting clean the steam was helping to clear his congestion. The feeling of being able to breathe once more was welcome.

            Castiel may have indulged a little longer than he’d planned just by standing under the water. When he yawned so long his jaw popped he figured it was time to get out. With a touch of sadness he shut the water off and braved the cold long enough to dry and dress. He should not have been surprised to find Dean waiting outside of the bathroom.

            “Feel better?”

            “Mu-uch,” he replied around a yawn. “I will be glad, however, once the illness is gone.”

            “I’m sure you will.”

            Castiel slowly made his way back to bed. The first thing he noticed about the bed was that the sheets had been changed and the comforter drawn. He sent Dean a look of confusion.

            “Well I figured that since you were getting yourself squeaky clean might as well change the sheets. Anything to help you feel better.”

            Castiel’s lips twitched up in a small smile, “Thank you.” He crawled under the clean covered and gave a happy, contented sigh as he settled in.

            “Anything you need?”

            “Will you stay for a bit?”

            “Sure,” Dean pulled a chair over towards the bed and sat. “You’ll feel better tomorrow Cass. I’m sure of it.”

* * *

            Dean had been right about Castiel feeling better the next morning. Though the hour long puke fest in the middle of the night may have had something to do with it. By the next afternoon Castiel was back on his feet, if still a little lethargic. If he had anything to say about it he would never be ill again. Castiel watched as Dean washed up dishes from lunch, toast and ginger ale in Castiel’s case. He wasn’t about to tempt fate with anything heavier. There were some thing about being human that were absolutely horrible and disgusting but with Dean as his teacher Castiel had no issue with experiencing everything about humanity that he could.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. :-)


End file.
